villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Azathoth
Azathoth, also known as The Blind Idiot God, The Daemon Sultan and The Nuclear Chaos, is the overarching antagonist in the Cthulhu Mythos by horror fantasy writer, H.P. Lovecraft. He is a boundless deity of colossal proportion. He is the great, all-powerful ruler of the Outer Gods. He is omnipotent - beyond the power of the Great Old Ones, such as Cthulhu, and even his fellow Outer Gods, including Yog-Sothoth and Yibb-Tstll, and all other beings - and is the sole most powerful being in the entire mythos. He first appeared in the 1922 short story, Azathoth, in name only, before being mentioned and appearing in multiple other Lovecraft stories, most notably, The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath. Azathoth is seen as all-powerful and the creator of all of existence. All of reality is merely a part of Azathoth's dream unknowingly created by itself. When, not if, Azathoth awakens, all things will end, once and for all, and all will once again be Azathoth. However, Azathoth, whilst he is asleep, is not all-knowing (being a "Blind Idiot God") and is completely mindless. The trait of being all-knowing is said to belong to its fellow Outer Gods, Yibb-Tstll and Yog-Sothoth. History According to Lovecraftian mythology Azathoth is the omnipotent "Blind Idiot God" or "Nuclear Chaos" - it is said to be stuck in an endless slumber and is served upon by countless lesser deities that play a maddening tune on innumerable drums and flutes to keep Azathoth from awakening, for if the great "Daemon Sultan" should awaken even for a few moments all of existence is said to be doomed as it will signal the ultimate destruction of existence as we know it. As well as its innumerable drummers Azathoth is tended upon by horrendous dancers and is said to float in the very centre of the universe in the centre of chaos itself (and hence "nuclear" may actually refer to its dwelling at the nucleus of the universe), no mortal has yet entered this realm and survived and judging by the visions spoken of by H.P. Lovecraft and later writers it is doubtful that any who did would wish to continue living, as Azathoth held the same insanity inducing aura as the other Lovecraftian horrors despite it being trapped in slumber. Description Azathoth's precise appearance is only hinted at throughout the Mythos, and indeed may be unknowable by mortal beings. It is described as occupying a position outside of the universe, where it is attended by a cohort of alien servants who continually bathe it with the sounds of pipes and drums. Though it is the ruler and creator of all existence, it is described as "a blind idiot god," oblivious to the universe and the beings within it. Powers Azathoth is technically "God," and additionally the"Blind Idiot God" who is absolutely mindless and unconscious, but is omnipotent and the most powerful being of all. He created all of existence as part of his dream and is not even aware of it. Should he awaken, all of existence would be no more and all would once again be Azathoth. He cannot be destroyed as the concept of destruction is merely his dream, and he exists beyond the concept of speed, strength, mortals and the Outer Gods as they are all merely part of his dream. Despite being mindless, Azathoth does have a will of his own and commands his messanger and avatar, Nyarlathotep. Azathoth's family tree *Nyarlathotep (son) *The Nameless Mist (offspring) *Darkness (offspring) *Yog-Sothoth (grandson) *Shub-Niggurath (granddaughter) *Nug and Yeb (great-grandchildren) *Wilbur Whateley (great-grandson) *Cthulhu (great-great-grandson) *Tsathoggua (great-great-grandson) Quotes Theories Because of H.P. Lovecrafts lack of explanation, there are several theories on who or what Azathoth really is. *Azathoth is merely a pawn of an even more terrible creature. *Azathoth was invovled in a Cosmic War, in which he lost his sanity. *Azathoth is not even the God's true name. *Azathoth is located at the centre of Earth, instead of the centre of existence or outside of existence. Gallery --Azathoth--.jpg|Azathoth Azathoth2.jpg tumblr_nx0eelbokD1rh8tweo1_500.jpg Ia_Ia_Azathoth.jpg azathoth fhoafhdosafdsa.jpg|Azathoth being played Music by it's fellow Outer Gods. Azathoth the Blind Idiot God.jpg|The Blind Idiot God aka Azathoth. Azathoth the Nuclear Chaos.jpg|The Nuclear Chaos aka Azathoth. 2856412-azathoth_hpl.jpg Azathoth.png|With Outer Gods 1748345-azathoth6u.jpg Azathtoth-art-print.jpg Azathoth_Russell.png Trivia *Azathoth is one of the, if not the most powerful villain(s) in all of fiction. Despite, in concept, still bound to time (its dream has a duration) and space (its oniric realiy occupying the same plane of existence as itself) *Azathoth was only referred to in the short story ''Azathoth in the title. **''The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath'' is the true first story to mention Azathoth. *Azathoth presumably is omniscient while he is awake as omniscience is part of his mind. *Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth are often debated as to who is more powerful. However, Azathoth is the logical candidate due to Yog-Sothoth only being part of Azathoth's dream. *Azathoth is titled the Nuclear Chaos, not in terms of Nuclear Power, but in terms of a Nucleus as he is the master and centre of existence. *Azathoth has cults on Earth, who wish to summon Azathoth into the mortal world. *"Thoth", part of Azathoth's name, is the Egyptian God of Wisdom. *Considering he created the entire universe, and will eventually void it, it could be considered that Azathoth is the main antagonist of the Cthulhu Mythos. However; Nyarlathotep is the actual main antagonist as he is more used, serves as the villain of more stories and, ultimately, is far more evil. **However, Azathoth is far more powerful than Nyarlathotep, who created the latter (amongst all things) so Azathoth could be considered the Bigger Bad or secondary antagonist of the mythos. *Due to the note he wrote to himself on Azathoth's "hideous" name, it is possible that Lovecraft himself imagined Azathoth to be horrific. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Titular Category:Necessary Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Elderly Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Force of Nature Category:Leader Category:Mutilators Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Orator Category:Symbolic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nameless